A bade love story
by badeforever640
Summary: This is a story of Bade it might have some Bori in it but at the end it will be Bade others will be Cabbie and Tandrae it will have a little bit of everything :)
1. First day of school Tragic accident

**First Day of school:**

**Jade's POV:**

Jades alarm rings, she wakes up and checks her phone. She got a text message from Beck saying: "Hey babe can't wait to see you today in school" she read as she smiles then puts her phone down.

She hears a crash down stairs and hears her parents fighting again

"I'm sick and tired of you letting jade what to do" her dad says

"Well it's not my fault" her mom says and leaves the house

"Jade!" her dad yells

Jade goes downstairs next thing she knows she on the floor crying in pain.

"This is all your fault if you would just listen your mom wouldn't have left the house!" Jades dad says in an anger voice. As he is beating her on the floor.

**At School:**

Beck walks in the class room and sees Tori (The new girl)

"Hi I'm Tori I'm new here" Tori says as she looks in becks eyes then spills her coffee on him "Oh I'm so sorry" She says and starts wiping of his shirt.

"It's ok don't worry look my girlfriend could be here in any minute an I don't want her to see you and me like this" Beck says

"Well ok then" Tori says as she sits down disappointed

Sikowits walks into the classroom "Hello class"

Beck sits down and is worried that jade isn't here yet

"As you all know we have a new student, Tori Vega" Sikowits says

Tori stands up to introduce herself when Becks phone rings.

"Beck what have I told you about having your phones out?" Sikowits says "I'm sorry it's Jade" Becks says as he reads the text message from his girlfriend "Beck help me!" Beck Covers his mouth and doesn't think twice he gets up his chair and drive's to Jade's house.


	2. Everything is going to be OK

At Jades House:

Becks POV:

I drove like the speed of light to her house once I got there I saw the door was opened I ran inside. "Jade!" I screamed as loud as I could. Then I hear a voice "Beck I'm right over here" the voice was weak but I knew it was Jade.

I ran into the kitchen and I saw Jade laying on her stomach and her dad was in the corner rocking back and forth "What have I done?" he kept questioning himself over and over again.

I walk towards Jade, I see that she has lots of bruises some of them looked fresh and others look like they been there for awhile I turned her on her back "oh my gosh" I said.

I saw a deep cut in her stomach I turned around her dad left running I heard the car leave the drive way

"Please" Jade said "Don't say my dad did this please" were the last words Jade said before blacking out.

"Jade!" I started screaming. Then I realized screaming wasn't going to help so I quickly I called the ambulance.

It seemed like forever but they came they took jade away I felt really bad like it was all my fault this had happened.

At the hospital:

Beck's POV:

I called Cat, Robbie, and Andre they were all worried and came as soon as possible.

"It's been 2 hours" Cat said desperately "I wanna know how Jadey is my best friend" she says as she starts to tear up.

"It's ok cat she will be out soon" I say as I patted her head

The doctor came out "Jade West family members" the doctor said. "Were her friends" Cat said as she jumped up quickly.

"Is any of her family members here?" the doctor says "No" I say "Please we want to know how Jade is" Andrae said.

"Fine, Jade right know is stable she will get better but we can't let anybody in to visit her" she says. "WHY NOT!" Cat says screaming so I hold her down to calm her down.

"She needs all the rest she can take right now" The doctor said.

"Ok then" cat says as she sits down with her eyes looking at the floor with a sad expression.

"Do you know what happened to her?" the doctor said "No all I know is that I walked in her house and she was on the floor" I said. "ok then" The doctor said as he left.

I felt so bad that I didn't tell the truth but Jade made me promise that I wouldn't say anything she might tell the truth when she gets better.

Jades POV:

I woke up all I saw was white everything was white "where am I" I said then someone walks in

"Jade how are you feeling?" A person said with a white suit. "Yea just a little confused what happened? Where am I? and who are you?" I said "You suffered an accident and now your in the hospital and I'm your assistance for any help you need, your nurse" the nurse said "oh" I said that's all that came out

The nurse left and closed the door.

I closed my eyes to try to go to sleep and had a flashback..

Flashback:

"Jade!" I heard my dad call my name I came downstairs "This is all you fault he said" I was on the floor as my dad was hitting me I felt the hits but it wasn't anything new. This happened quite often so it didn't really affect me much. "NO PLEASE DON'T STOP!" I yelled I put my hands over my face so my dad could't hit me in the face.

After awhile he stopped I looked up I saw him getting something out of the cabinet it was a knife.

I got up, my back hit the fridge, I was weak I could hardly move, then my dad came towards me he tried to stab me but I put my hand which stopped his hand in which had the knife and out of nowhere he quickly changed the knife to his other hand I had no time to react so next thing I know I was on the floor bleeding, I had a deep cut across my stomach.

I hear Beck run in. The last thing I remember is seeing my dad in the corner rocking back and forth "what did I just do?" he said over and over again.

I opened my eyes quickly and screamed as loud as my lungs could.


	3. Time to go Home

**At the hospital:**

_In the waiting area:_

Beck, Cat, Robbie and Andrae were all in the waiting room. Then they all hear a screaming. "It's Jade" Beck said. They all got up and literally ran to Jade's room.

Beck opened the door and saw Jade crying. Cat pushed Beck out the way "Jadey!" she said. She ran up to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Andrae said. "Yea I just had a nightmare or something" Jade said still crying.

"I was really worried Jadey your my best friend I can't loose you" Cat said and she started to tear up.

Jade hugs cat and it made her feel better.

"Can you guys leave me and Jade alone?" Beck said. "But I don't want to leave Jade alone" cat said. "It's ok, I'll be fine" Jade said. "ok then" Cat gets up and leaves with Robbie and Andrae.

"Did you say anything of what happened?" Jade said. "No, but I want to know why your own dad did that to you?" Beck said. Jade takes a deep breath "Well he's an alcoholic and he's been like this for awhile" she says as she starts to tear up a bit. "So why did he do such thing this time?" Beck said. "This morning my mom and dad were fighting so she left the house and he was dunked so once my mom left he was so pissed and blamed me for it."

Beck saw Jade start to cry so he comfort her by hugging her and saying "It's ok don't worry 'm right here with you"

**1 months later:**

The doctor came in Jades room "ok well it's time you're ready to go home Jade" the doctor said "Thanks" Jade said with a smile. "So, you don't remember anything that happened that day you were cut?" The doctor said

"No I don't I just remember waking up in the hospital" Jade said. "Ok then well hope you get fully recovered soon" the doctor says "Thank you" Jade said as the doctor left.

Beck came in the room "You ready to go?" beck said. "Yea" Jade said.

Both of them go into becks car and drove off.

**Jades House:**

They were in the driveway.

"Are you sure you want to live back at your house?" Beck asked.

"Yea im positive" Jade said. "You can come live with me in my RV just you and me together" Beck said. "No I'll rather be home" Jade said. "ok fine but if something else happens you're going to live with me no matter what" Beck said. "ok fine" Jade said. She gets out the car gives Beck a kiss and he leaves.

Jade walks up to the front steps opens the door and sees her dad sitting on the couch.


	4. Where do I go?

**At Jades House:**

_Jades's POV:_

I walked in my house and I saw my dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jade, why are you back?" My dad said. "What do you mean I live here?" I said

"I thought you moved in with your no good boyfriend Beckett is his name right?" My dad said.

"No I was in the hospital, his name is Beck and you don't remember anything that happened?" I said.

"Wait.. what in the hospital?" my dad said. He got up and wanted to hug me but I pushed back. "I was in the hospital because of you!" I said with teary eyes.

"Because of me?" My dad said. "Yes because of you. You don't remember because you were really drunked that day!" I said.

My dad looked at me with a confused face so I decided to go to my room.

There I was sitting on my bed looking at old pictures of me my dad, my mom, and my little brother. Tears were falling down my face.

I heard a knock on the door I wipped the tears of my face and said "What do you want?" My dad said "Jade I want to talk to you"

"I don't want to talk to you LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" my dad said. He was banging on the door so I decided to pack all of my things in the short little time I had left before my dad pushed down the door.

My dad pushed down the door "Where are you going?" my dad said.

"I'm leaving this house!" I said

"NO YOUR NOT!" My dad said.

"WERN'T YOU THE ONE THAT WANTED ME TO LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" I said.

My dad changed the subject "YOU KNOW WHAT GO AHEAD LEAVE NOBODY WANTED YOU IN THIS HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE, WELL SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN LAST WITHOUT BEING IN THE HOUSE YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SURVIVE ON YOUR OWN!"

My heart broke a little when my dad said "nobody wanted you in the first place" "YOU'LL SEE THAT I WILL BE BETTER ON MY OWN THAN WITHOUT YOU!" I said as I walked out and slammed the door.

I was outside crying thinking on where to go. I don't know why it was so hard to think of a place when I knew there was always a place for me to be in and it was at Becks RV. So I went to his RV.


	5. Jealousy

Jade was on her way to Beck's RV. Once she got their she pulled out the key that she had of Beck's RV.

She opened the door slowly to see if Beck was home.

She saw Beck sitting on the couch video chatting some girl she didn't even know.

"So how's your girlfriend?" The girl asked.

"She's recovering at her house" Beck said happily.

"So I was thinking you could come over so we could-" the girl said before she got rudely interrupted.

"SO, Beck when were going to tell me you were cheating on me with this GIRL for the past month or so!?" Jade said filled with anger and Jealousy as she stormed into Beck's RV.

"Look Jade this isn't what it looks like" Beck said

"Then tell what is it?" Jade said

"Look...Jade.." the girl said somewhat scared.

"SHUT-UP! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Jade said angrily as she pressed the button to end the video call

"What the hell Jade" Beck said somewhat mad.

"Explain to me why the hell you were going to her house!" Jade said yelling.

"We were going to finish our homework for sikowits class" Beck said a little mad.

Jade couldn't help but believe in Beck's words.

"I'm sorry Beck it's just been hard lately" Jade said calmly.

"It's okay" Beck said as he goes and gives Jade a hug to comfort her.

"So what are you doing here?" Beck said concerned

"I left my house" Jade said.

"Did your dad do something to you?" Beck said feeling the anger inside.

"No.. He didn't even remember" Jade said about to tear up.

"That son of a Bitch!" Beck said angrily. "Right now i'm going to your house and set things straight with your dad" Beck said angrily as he walked to the door.

"Beck no...please..." Jade said with tears falling down her face.

"No Jade i'm sorry but you've been suffering like this for I don't know how long with your dad and it makes me so mad to see you suffering like this and it breaks my heart seeing you like this" Beck said as a tear fell out of his eye.

Jade couldn't say anything. She was somewhat surprised when Beck had said that.

"Look i'm going to your house weather you like it or not" Beck said as he walked out and got into his car. He started the car and left.

"BECK!" Jade said. She was imagining the worst could happen with her dad. She ran outside Beck was gone so she got into her car and drove to her house to catch up with beck.


	6. Is he dead?

**At Jade's House:**

_**Beck's POV:  
**_

I pulled up Jade's driveway. I was filled of anger that I didn't even knocked on the door I just opened up the door like it was my house or something. I heard Jade's dad upstairs. I went upstairs.

I saw Jade's Dad "HEY!" I said yelling it.

"Well look who it is" Jades dad said.

"Beck!" I heard some one call my name it was Jade. She came running up stairs but stopped when she saw her dad.

"Whats wrong Jadey?" Her dad said as he started to walk towards Jade.

"You take one more step and I will kill you" I said angrily.

"Who are you to tell me what to do she's my daughter" Jade's dad said angrily.

"Yea well your not a good father to her" I said.

Her dad took another step. I couldn't take it no more all the anger inside of me all got released, next thing I know I was running towards him and I pushed him against the floor I was going to punch him but he beat me to it he got p pushed me down and kept punching and kicking me I couldn't move anymore I heard Jade screaming before I completely blacked out.

**_Third Person POV:_**

Wile Beck laid unconscious. Jade ran towards Beck "BECK!" Jade said as she was shaking him to wake up. Jade's dad grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into her dad's room and locked it.

Jade was shaking "Somebody help me!" Jade screamed.

"No ones going to hear you or help you, your mines" Her dad said with an evil smile.

Then he grabbed Jade and threw her across the floor he got his belt out and started hitting her with the belt.

"It's all your fault!" Her dad said screaming while still hitting her.

Jade was holding in the tears but let them all out at once."Please..Stop!" Jade said pleading to her dad.

Her dad didn't stop there he grabbed her and threw her on the bed and started to rape her.

"PLEASE HELP!" Jade said screaming for help as she tried to get out of her dads hands as he pinned her down.

_**With Beck:**_

Beck opened his eyes he heard screaming coming out of a room screaming for help.

He was in pain but some how he managed to get up and pound on the door "OPEN THE DOOR YOU SON OF A BTCH!" Beck said yelling.

There was no response.

Finally Beck managed to brake the door with his foot. He saw Jade on the bed with her dad on tip of her raping her

"Son of a bitch" Beck mumbled.

He pushed Jade's dad of her and he fell on the floor Beck ran into the hallway as chased him.

Jade's dad and Beck were fighting. was about to throw Beck down the stairs but at the last second it was the opposite fell down the stairs and landed on the floor. He wasn't moving.


	7. Where did he go?

**At Jade's House:**

Beck saw Jade's dad fall down the staircase and hit the floor. He wasn't moving. Beck stayed there just looking at him to see if he moved. Then he remembered about Jade and went running to the room.

He sees Jade laying down on the bed crying curled up in a ball. He walks towards her and put his hands of her head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jade said with a scared voice as she got up from the bed.

"It's me Beck" Beck said heartbroken to see her like that.

Jade ran towards him into his arms.

"I'm sorry I thought it was my dad" Jade said sobbing.

'It's ok" Beck said.

"So what happened?" Jade said "I heard someone fall" She said.

"Your dad fell down the staircase" Beck said.

"What?" Jade said.

Beck explained to Jade what happened.

"Is he still there?" Jade said.

"Yea" Beck said

Both of them walked out the room and down the hallway. They look down the staircase but wasn't there anymore.

"Where is he?" Jade said concerned.

"I don't know he was right there" Beck said.

They both walk down the staircase and saw the door open the walked into the living room next to the kitchen.

"He le-" Beck said before he felt someone wrap something around his neck and made it tight so that he wouldn't be able to breath.

"STOP!" Jade said to her dad as he tried to choke beck.

Jade ran into the kitchen and saw a beer bottle she grabbed it but she was terrified on what she was about to do, she spent years afraid of her dad and now he's choking her boyfriend she thought all these things and some how managed to get the courage she needed and ran into the living room and hit her dad on the had with the beer bottle as hard as she could.

Her dad fell on the floor and let go of the belt that was choking beck.

"Beck!" Jade said as she ran towards him to see of he was okay.

Beck fell on his knees trying to get the missing air that he needed for his lungs. "I'm ok" Beck said breathing heavily.

Beck got up and hugged Jade and kissed her head.

"Lets get out of here" Jade said.

"What about your dad?" Beck said.

"Just leave him there lets just go, you and me" Jade said.

"Ok let's go" Beck said.

Both were in pain as they go to Beck's RV. Once they got their they both got out the car. They opened the door and saw Beck's parents with Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andrae.

"What happened?" Becks mom said as she went towards beck and pulled him away from Jade.

"It was you wasn't it?" Beck's dad said to Jade.

Jade looked confused.

"Let them say what happened" Andrae said.

Beck opened his mouth to tell them the whole story of what happened when Jade spoke out.

"We were in a car accident" Jade said quickly. Beck looked at her with confusion.

Everyone gasped. Cat when up to Jade and hugged her. "It was your dad right?" Cat said to her in a whisper in her ear.

Jade nodded her head.

Everyone else went up to beck to make sure he was okay.

Jade let a tear out as she saw everyone care for beck and no one even asked her if she was OK but Cat.


	8. Chapter 8

_**At Beck's RV:**_

Jade's POV:

How could everyone be only concerned for beck... I mean I would be too but i'm standing right here am I invisible to them?

The only person who cared for me besides beck was cat the ONLY one. I love cat but sometimes she can be... you know cat.

I felt loneliness the same feeling i've had y whole life before meeting beck.

I had the urge to cut myself, I tried not to but I remembered the loneliness the hatred of my family towards me and seeing Beck being cared by people who loved him and not me.

I couldn't take it no more so I ran into becks bathroom I felt everyone staring at me as I ran towards the bathroom.

I got in and locked the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror I saw lots of bruises on my face and all over my body.

I looked in his cabbnit where I saw a pair of scissors. I grabbed them then I sat on the toilet.

Should I do it? should I not?

Then I heard a voice "Do it, Do it you have nothing to loose no one cares for you and the pain makes you feel good."

I don't know where it came from so I pulled up my sleeve.

I grabbed the pair of Scissors and made two cuts on my wrist as I bit my lower lip and enjoyed the pain.

I snapped out of the enjoyment when I heard cat "Jadey come out please don't do what I think you are doing Please open the door!"

"Leave me alone Cat!" I said.

"Open the door Jadey" Cat said so sweetly.

It irritated me the way she said it but she was my best friend. "Fine" I said.

I put a moist uughh I hate that word anyways I put the towel on my wrist so it will stop the bleeding. I pulled my sleeve down and opened the door.

As I walked out everyone was gone except Cat and Beck.

"Where did everyone go?" I said confused.

"You were in the bathroom for thirty minutes and Beck told them to leave so we could talk" Cat said.

Was I really in the bathroom that long I thought to myself.

_Third Person POV:_

"Cat do you know about what happened? Beck said.

"Yes I do" Cat said.

Beck looked at Jade he could tell that she had something in her sleeve on her wrist.

"whats on your wrist?" Beck said to Jade.

"Nothing" Jade said.

"Give me your arm" Beck said as he put his hand out.

"No" Jade said as she put her hand behind her back.

"Jadey please" Cat said.

Jade slowly pulled her hand behind her back and showed them the fresh cuts.

"Jadey you promised" Cat said

"Jade why did you?" Beck said.

"I don't know seeing you with your family happy and everyone cared for you no one cared for me but Cat and that brought old memories that made me remember that the pain of cutting myself made me feel better about myself" Jade said trying to hold her tears in.

Beck hugged Jade "Promise me you'll never do it again please" Beck said.

"I promise" Jade said letting the tears out.

"I'll leave you two alone" Cat said as she left.

"OK bye Cat" Jade said.

"Why didn't you want to tell the truth?" Beck said.

"Because I don't want anybody to find out what really happened" Jade said.

"Well my mom was concerned about the car accident I think she-" Beck said before they saw the police car lights outside of his window.

**_A/N: What should happen next? Please Review. :)_**


	9. The truth is revelead

_**At Beck's RV:**_

"Shit, why did you tell?" Jade said as she punched Beck in the arm.

"Oww, and I didn't tell anybody" Beck said as he rubbed hs arm.

"Then who told?" Jade said.

"I don't know...my mom?" Beck said as he saw his mom talking to the police.

"What your mom?" Jade said.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Crap!" Jade said "Stay with the lie about the car accident"

"I'll try" Beck said as he opened the door.

"Hello, Is this Beckett James Oliver and Jadelyn August West?" The cop said.

"Um... Yea" Beck said.

"We received a call saying that you two were in a car accident." The cop said.

Beck just stood there he didn't say anything until Jade came up.

"Yea we were in a car accident" Jade said.

"Well do you mind if we can ask you some questions?" The cop said.

"Sure go ahead" Jade said.

"Where did the car accident happen son?" The cop asked Beck.

"Well...you.. the road" Beck said nervously that he was lying to the cops.

Jade rolled her eyes as she heard beck say that.

"Well it's clear that you two are lying." The cop said.

"Were not!" Jade said a little angry.

"Don't get mad, there were no reports of any car accidents in the last couple of ours and this young man can't lie so tell me the truth what happened? why do you two have bruises all over you?" The cop said.

Beck looked at Jade with a face so she could tell the truth.

"Fine" Jade said. "Well my dad did this to us, he's an alcoholic, he's abusive, and this just happened a couple of hours ago" Jade said.

"Well what we have to do is capture your dad so he could go to jail to pay his time for child abuse" The cop said.

"Ok he's still at the house" Jade said

"We left him on the floor he was unconscious" Beck added.

"Ok well write down the address and his name and well go right away" The cop said

"Ok" Jade wrote down the address and her dad's name "Here you go."

"OK Thanks" The cop said and then he left.

Jade and Beck went inside and sat on Beck's bed.

"I'm so proud of you for telling the true" Beck said.

"Yea yea whatever I needed to stop being afraid of him so I told them everything" Jade said as a tear fell out her eye.

Beck hugged Jade and they both fell asleep.

Jade's phone rang.

"Hello?" Jade answered the phone with a sleepy voice.

"Hello Jadelyn West" The cop said.

"Yes" Jade said.

"I'm sorry to inform you that we didn't find your dad at your house there are police searching for him right now" The cop said

"What!?" Jade said this time awake and woke up Beck.

"I'm sorry were doing all we can right now" The cop said.

Jade hung up the phone.

"UGH the police can't do anything right! He's going to kill me!" Jade thought to her self


	10. I've made my choice

_**At Beck's RV:**_

Beck and Jade heard a knock on the door.

Jade ran to the opposite side of the RV where the door was and hid in the corner.

"Why are you hiding?" Beck said to her.

"It could be my dad" Jade said as a tear fell down her cheeck.

"No remember the police is finding him your safe don't worry" Beck sad when they heard another knock.

"No please Beck don't open the door" Jade said with a scared voice.

Beck looked out his window to see who it was.

"Calm down babe it's just my mom" Beck said.

Jade didn't move from the corner. Beck opened the door.

"Hey mom" Beck said.

"Hey, can I talk to Jade?" Beck's mom said.

"Sure come in talk to Jade while I got take a shower" Beck said as he grabbed some clothes and gave Jade a kiss on her head and headed to the bathroom.

Beck's mom came in and closed the door.

Jade came out of the corner "You wanted to talk to me?" Jade said a little confused that Beck's mom wanted to talk to her for the first time.

"Yea come and sit here with me" Becks mom said.

Jade walked to the bed and sat next to her.

"Look I'm sorry I judged you badly before, I didn't know what you were going through and that's why you act the way you do" Beck's mom said feeling sorry.

"Wait how do you know what i've been going through?" Jade questioned Beck's mom.

"We saw it on the news this morning and on the newspaper so they could capture your dad" Beck's mom said.

"What!? They had no right to now my dad's going to kill me" Jade said not meaning to say the last part.

"Why is your dad going to kill you?" Beck's mom said.

Jade just realized what she said earlier "What?...No..." Jade said trying to avoid the question.

"Look I know it's not easy what your going through right now but if your sure that your dad is going to harm you and the people around you then I don't want you to be close or talk to Beck anymore" Beck's mom said.

"WHY!?" Jade demanded.

"I can't afford to loose my own child because of you" Beck's mom said.

"You don't understand Beck is the only person who's been there for me and the ONLY one who cares for me!" Jade said.

"Well your putting Beck and his family in danger!" Beck's mom said.

Jade stood there trying to hold in her tears and thought to her self_:_

_"Maybe she's right ever since I met Beck all I did was bring problems to him and his familyand I think it's time to end all of his problems with me, he can't afford more problems because of me, he already has enough and I'm just adding more."  
_

"OK fine I wont get close to him or even talk to him but give him this" Jade said as she started to write a letter to Beck.

She folded it up and gave it to beck's Mom "Thanks for the help " Jade said Sarcastically.

As Jade walked out felt guilty but at the same time she knew it would be the best for Beck if she left.

Beck came out the shower "Where's Jade?" Beck said.

"I told her it would be better for her to leave us alone" Beck's mom said.

"You had no right to!" Beck said.

"I was looking for your safety I don't want to loose you" Beck's mom said as she let out a couple of tears.

"Well mom I don't want to loose Jade" Beck said as he grabbed his keys.

"Beck wait Jade told me to give you this" Beck's mom said as she handed him the letter.

Beck opened it and said:

_Dear Beck the love of my life,_

_Your mom is right it's better if I left. Sine the first day I met you all I've did was cause you so many problems in your life on top of all the problems you already had with your family and right now my dad's on the loose and I don't want you getting hurt. My dad wants me and whoever gets in the way he could possible kill. I wouldn't be able to live if he killed you. So please don't try to find me Please I'll be fine on my own. No matter what happens Beck I love you forever and ever._

_Sincerely The on who loves you, Jade 3 _

Beck closed the letter and let a tear out and not wanting to let the rest of them come out. He grabbed his jacket, phone, and keys.

"Where are you going?" Beck's mom said.

"I'm going to find Jade and you or nobody will make me change mind mind on not finding her" Beck said as he walked out the door. Got in his car and left.

**A/N: After re-reading this, Jade's letter made me cry a bit :'(. Please Review thank you guys. Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey you guys sorry for the wait I've been busy but anyways here's the new chapter! :)**_

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

Where could Jade be? She could be at Cat's house but I don't think she will risk Cat's life and her family. Maybe I should call just to make sure.

"Hey cat!" I said.

"Hey Hey, Hey, Hey, Becky!" Cat sad all cheerful.

"Umm have you seen Jade? Is she with you?" I said.

"No why? What happened Becky?" Cat said.

"She left my RV and I don't know where she is" I said.

"OMG I'll call you if I hear or see her" Cat said.

"Okay thanks Cat" I said.

"You're welcome BYE!" Cat said.

I hanged up the phone…Where could she be?...No she can't…..She wouldn't …..Could she have gone back to her house?

**Jade's POV:**

Where should I go? My house? I don't think my dad will be home so I guess that's where I will go till I find a place to stay away from here.

Walking to my house made me remember lots of things my family used to be happy till my brother died, my mom left, then my dad blamed me for everything

Then I remembered Cat my Best friend the one I could count on the one I tell all my secrets too and Beck the love of my life we shared so many special moments.

Before I knew it I was at my house. It looked abandoned which it sorta was for the last couple f hours.

I walked in my house I saw the glass from the beer bottle all over the living room floor. I saw the belt which my dad tried to choke/kill beck with.

Then I saw a shadow of a person "I knew who'd come back" The shadow of the person said.

I looked up it was my dad but was it? It didn't look like him. I guess he was in disguises because of the police.

He walked towards me and grabbed me by the hair and said "Clean this shit up" He said with the same cold voice.

He threw me on the floor as he let my hair go.

I wasn't going to let my dad hit me anymore I had to stick up for myself. I tried to be as tough as I could on the outside but deep inside he scares the shit out of me.

"Hurry up and clean!" My dad said with a yell.

"NO!" I said as I got up from the floor.

"No? Did you just say no?" My dad said as he was taking of his belt.

I knew what was gonna happen next deep down inside I wanted to run but I wouldn't move what good will running away would? If I do I will be scared for the rest of my thinking is looking at me right now? Or when will he ever appear of stuff like that.

My dad pushed me back on the floor where I felt the pieces of glass go in the side of my skin other pieces of it just cut me. I felt the blood running down my side.

I let out a yell as I fell on the floor.

My dad hit me with the belt over and over again.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT OLD MAN?!" I said yelling to my dad trying to be tough and hold in the pain.

Once I said that my dad picked me up and threw me across the coffee table. It broke whenever I landed on it, I rolled on the floor in pain.

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" My dad said yelling as he walked to where I was and kept hitting me with the belt.

He continued to push me around and hit me for like 10 minutes or so which seemed like a lifetime then he stopped. Somehow the belt broke.

So my dad went upstairs to get a new one and wash off some blood he had on his hands.

I wanted to get up and call someone but my phone was far away and I couldn't get up I was losing lots of blood it was all over the floor.

All of my body was in pain I felt like I was bleeding all over.

Then I heard someone scream my name

"JADE!" It was Beck I got one glance at him.

He saw me and ran towards me.

"Oh my gosh Jade you're going to be okay I promise" I heard him say as he lifted my head onto his arms.

The last words I remember saying was "You came back for me, I love you" With a weak voice then I blacked out.


	12. Back at the hospital

_**Beck's POV:**_

I ran inside Jade's house calling Jade's name then I saw her. She was on the floor with a big puddle of blood next to her.

"Oh my gosh Jade, your going to be okay" I said to her as I ran towards her.

"You came back for me, I love you" Were the last words Jade said before blacking out.

I quickly got my phone out and called 911 for an ambulance and the cops.

I knew Jade's dad did this to her.

I heard some noises upstairs.

I quietly walked up the staircase and down the hallway were I heard the noises.

Then this man came out I knew it was Jade's dad even if he's dressed as someone else.

"What are you doing here boy?" Jade's dad said.

I got to admit I was scared I didn't know what could happen next, this is Jade's dad were talking about.

I heard a hard bang on the door "Open up!" The voice said.

"Who's that?" Jade's dad said.

"The cops" I said.

"Why did you call them?" Jade's dad said.

"This needs to stop" I said as I pointed to his belt.

"Your no one to tell me what to do with my daughter" Jade's dad said.

"She's my girlfriend it hurts me seeing her like this, your her dad someone who is suppose to protect her but instead you abuse her and don't care about her" I said to Jade's dad kinda mad.

The door got knocked down once I finished talking. The cops came in.

I had no tome to react Jade's dad wrapped his arm around my neck and held a gun next to my head.

I wanted to get his hand unwrapped from my neck but I knew that wouldn't do good he had a gun with him he could kill me in any second.

The cops came upstairs.

"Let the kid go" One of the cops said.

"Take one step and he dies" Jade's dad said.

I quickly had to do something but before I did anything I heard a gun shot. Jade's dad let go off me and landed on the floor still alive.

I was shocked for a second I thought the bullet was going to go to me but there was a cop behind Jade's dad and he didn't see him.

I then remembered about Jade I ran downstairs she wasn't there the ambulance already took her to the hospital.

I went to the hospital as fast as I could once I got there I ran to the front desk.

"Jadelyn August West" I said breathing heavily.

The nurse looked at me then back to the computer screen.

"Jadelyn West...oh she's in operating room right now the doctor will talk to you after he's done." The nurse said.

"Thanks" I said.

I went to go sit down in the waiting room.

That son of a bitch he put Jade in the hospital again I hope he rots in hell. I said to myself.

Hour after Hour and there's no information on Jade.

After 3 hours which seemed like a lifetime the doctor came out.

"Jadelyn August West family members" The doctor said.

I quickly stood up.

"Im her boyfriend" I said.

"Is any of her family here?" The doctor said.

"No her dad is in Jail right now and her mom abandoned her when she was little" I said with a sad tone.

"Well I need someone that's related to her so I could tell them how she is" The doctor said.

"Could you tell me please i'm dying to know how she is I love her so much please" I said pleading.

"Ok fine, She's critical right now she had bruises all over her body some fresh some old, she had a broken rib, and she lost a lot of blood with all the glass that cut her and from the beating that she had. We don't know if she's going to make the night." The doctor said.

"No please do what ever it takes for her to live she can't die!" I said as a tear fell out of my eye.

"I'm sorry we did all that we could now we just got to wait" The doctor said then he left.

I sat back down and broke down into tears.

Jade can't die I love her too much. If she dies I wont be able to live I would die with her.

I remembered of cat and the gang. I called cat first she the most important of Jade's life.

"Cat?" I said with a teary voice.

"Hey beck whats wrong?" Cat said with a worried voice.

"It's Jade" I said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's in the hospital"

"OMG what happened?"

"She went back to her dads house where he was and you know how her dad is"

"Ughh her dad is demented he's a crazy person!"

"Yea we know the doctors said she might not make the night" I said.

I didn't get a response from cat I can hear her crying and that made me sad I started to cry too.

"Im on my way" Cat said sobbing.

"I'll be waiting" I said then hung up the phone and called everyone else.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Beck's POV:**_

I don't Jade to die if she does then I will too. If I would've been there just a minute earlier she might've not been in this situation right now in the hospital critical.

I keep blaming myself over and over it's my fault she's here.

Then cat came in running.

"Beck how is she?" She said with watery eyes.

I shoke my head "They don't know if she'll make the night" I said.

Cat ran into my arms and started crying on my chest and that made me cry too.

"She can't die" Cat said over and over again.

She can't and she wont. I tried to keep a positive thinking that she wont die but deep down inside I knew there was a huge possibility that she won't make it.

Me and Cat walked in Jade's room.

**Cat's POV:**

Why did this happen to her? why is her dad so cruel? she can't die I love her so much like a sister I wont be able to live if she dies.

I don't want to loose her we made so many plans to do stuff together in the future and I can't do them without her.

She's the one I tell everything to her all of my secrets.

It makes me so sad seeing her laying on the bed doing nothing and seeing beck gets me devastated. He loves her so much. I can't stop crying.

**Beck's POV:**

It kills me in the inside not bieng able to do anything for her to get better.

Seeing her just laying there not moving makes me have this weird feeling that i can't remove from my chest which kills me even more inside.

Also a little more when ever I see Cat crying.

It's my fault everyones suffering right now.

Why couldn't I be there earlier?

I sat by Jade's bed and held her hand.

"Please stay strong it's my fault your here your going to make it please don't give up there's people who love you and need you alive. When you get better we will get married and have kids-" I said then stopped because it made me sad saying all of this to her laying on the hospital bed doing nothing.

Cat walked up to the other side of Jade and held her hand.

"Yea Jadey be strong I need you and you and Beck will watch your kids grow and live happy together." Cat said as a couple of tears came down her checks.

There there was a knock on the door.

Cat got up and opened the door it was Tori, Robbie, and Andrae.

They all gasped as they walked in.

"What happened to her?" Robbie said.

I didn't want to tell them the truth so I came up with a lie.

"She was in a car accident" I said.

"Come on Beck tell us the truth" Tori said.

"Yea man this can't happen at a car accident" Andrae said as he pointed to Jade.

"Fine you guys have a point... her dad did this to her" I said.

"Is her dad in Jail?" Tori said kinda mad.

"Yea he's in jail now" I said.

"Good" Robbie said.

_**3:00 a.m. :**_

It's 3 am now and Jade hasn't gotten better.

We finally put Cat to sleep but then woke up a couple minutes after.

She sat by Jade's Bed holding her hand hoping for her to wake up.

Everyone else couldn't go to sleep either.

I was holding Jade's hand when all of a sudden she flickered her eyes open.

_**Jade's POV:**_

Where am I? I don't remember anything. My whole body is sore. I thought to myself as I flickered my eyes open.

There were five people standing around me.

A girl beside me with red hair, A nerdy guy holding a puppet, a girl with brunette hair, a dude with a fancy watch, and finally a guy with black fluffy hair holding my hand.

I pulled my hands away from the guy and the red head.

"Who are you people?" I said to them.

* * *

_**A/N: Well this is the new chapter you guys thanks for reading. Review please! What do think/want to happen next?  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Beck's POV:**_

I couldn't believe that Jade woke up I was so happy to her getting better.

She looked at all of us with confusion. "Who are you guys?" She said.

It hurt me in the inside that she didn't know who we were but I thoight it was normal because of the surgery she had not to long ago.

"Hey it's Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andrae, and me your boyfriend" I said

"What? I don't know any of you and I don't remember having a boyfriend!" Jade hissed at us.

"You don't remember me?" Cat said wanting to cry.

I looked at Jade I could tell by her eyes that she was hurt seeing cat like this but had know idea who she was.

"No I don't know you or any of you" Jade said with a sorry voice.

"You guys can you leave me and Jade alone?" I said.

"Who's Jade?" Jade said.

"You are" Tori said.

Jade looked in confusion. "Me?" Jade said.

"Yes you" Cat said. "You are my Best friend"

"Please can you guys leave us alone?" I said.

Everyone walked out after awhile. Everyone had sad faces mostly Cat.

"Jade...do you remember me?" I said looking her in her beautiful eyes.

"No I don't know you or anybody and I don't understand why i'm here, where am I, I don't know where I live, Who my parents are, I don't know when my birthday is, I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Jade said to me as she started to cry a little.

I put my hand on her check but she pulled away. "Don't worry I will help you remember little by litte" I said to her.

I was trying to hold back the tears. I wanted Jade back hold her in my arms telling her everything will be okay that she is safe with me but I can't. She doesn't even remember me. That is when I broke I let all of my tears out.

"Why are you crying?" Jade said

"It kills me seeing you like this, not remembering who I am or who anybody is." I said as I lifted my head to look at her.

"I'm sorry I can't remember but if you tell me about my life then maybe I could remember." Jade said.

"It's not your fault" I said.

"So will you tell me about my life?" Jade said looking at me.

"Yea of course anything for you, tell me what do you want to know?" I said hoping she will remember everything.

"I want to know about my family. Where my mom is, what about my dad, and ummm...oh do I have any siblings." Jade said.

She smiled probably hoping to hear good things but I knew it wasn't like that. The truth will hurt her but it will hurt her more if I lied to her. She needed to know the truth.

"well... your mom abandoned you when you were little, your dad is in jail right now he is the reason why your here, and you had a little brother but your mom took him away when you were about 5 years old." I said.

I saw her smile fade away. I knew this was hard but it was harder for me too say it, to be the one to tell her everything about her life which isn't the best story ever.

What did my dad do to me? why is he in Jail?" Jade said.

"well ummm..." I said not wanting her to know the truth.

"Please tell me" She said begging me.

Well I guess I had no choice to tell her so her it goes...

"He abused you he hit you and that's why your here in the hospital that is why you have bruises all over you. That's also the reason why he's in Jail" I said.

She looked at her arms she saw bruises and some cuts on her wrist.

"Why do I have cuts on my wrist?" She said.

"Well most of them are from the glass you fell on and others you did them to yourself." I said not wanting to cry anymore.

"why did I cut myself?" Jade said.

"Because you felt lonely and that was your escape to everything. That made you feel good about yourself." I said.

"Can you leave me alone?" Jade said.

"Sure" I said as I walked out.

_**Jade's POV:**_

The guy walked out.

I started crying and crying. I couldn't stop.

My life is a disaster.

I don't have a mom or a dad. I didn't even meet my baby brother.

Who's even there for me? who helped me get out of the loneliness? Me cutting myself? Did that work?

I looked around there where so many questions in my head unanswered.

why am I even living?

Nobody wants me here my mom left me, I guess my dad hated me. No ones there for me or is there?

_**Becks POV:**_

I walked outside and broke down.

Everyone got around me.

"Did she remember anything?" Cat said.

"No she didn't remember anything I told her about her family and she didn't remember" I said as I got up and paced around.

"Did you tell her everything?" Cat said.

"I had too I couldn't lie to her and tell her that she lived in a happy world with her parents because we know it's not like that and if she found out that we lied to her she will never forgive us" I said.

I saw the doctor and went up to him.

"Why can't she remember anything?" I told him.

"She who?" The doctor said.

"Jade west" I said.

He looked through his files "Oh yes Jadelyn West, she is suffering memory lost but she'll remember little by little" The doctor said.

"How long would that be?" I said.

"I don't know it will all depend on her if she is determined to remember or not" The doctor said. "Now if you excuse me I got to do some paper work"

"Yea sure thanks" I said to him as I walked away.

"What did he say?" The whole gang said at the same time.

"He said she will remember it will all depend on her" I said.

"So how long?" Robbie said.

"It could be years, months, weeks, days, or even hours" I said.

* * *

_**Hey you guys here was the new chapter it's the longest one so tell me what you think R&R Thanks :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cat's POV:**_

It was the next morning me and Beck stayed at the hospital while everyone else went off to school.

Beck and I didn't sleep all night. Everyone else did oh so I think they did.

I can't stop crying. No matter how many times I've tried not to.

I miss Jadey so much.

_**Beck's POV:**_

Me and Cat were sitting by Jade's bed.

Just waiting till she wakes up and hoping she remembers.

_**Jade's POV:**_

The images of the red head and the guy were in my head. I felt like I knew them before but I don't remember when or where I saw them or met them.

I opened my eyes from the thoughts I had in my mind and I saw both of them sitting next to me.

"Hey there, you feeling better?" The guy said to me.

I nodded my head.

"Well the doctor said your suffering some memory lost and...ummm... if you want to remember your past then we will help you... what do you say? Do you want to remember?" The guy said to me.

"Yes please help me remember I have so many questions about my life" I said to him.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I smiled whenever Jade said that she did want to remember her past.

"Well what do you want to know?" Cat said a lot cheerful.

"What kind of relationship do I have with you?" Jade said to Cat.

"That's easy your my best friend. You get mad when I call you Jadey but I still call you that anyways. and ummm oh yea one time m-" Cat said before I cut her off.

"That's enough Cat" I said to her.

"What about you?" Jade said looking at me.

"I'm your boyfriend and we loved each other and I still love you" I said to her smiling.

"Oh who helped me with my loneliness?" Jade said.

"Becky did!" Cat said.

"Who's beck?" Jade said.

"Your boyfriend, him right there" Cat said pointing to me.

"Your name is Cat right?" Jade looked at Cat with confusion.

"Yes how did you know?" Cat said.

"I don't know I remembered I guess" Jade said looking happy.

I was so happy that she is starting to remember.

"And your Beckett?" Jade said.

I nodded my head "Beck for short" I said.

"Yayyy she is starting to remember!" Cat said.

"Do you remember anything else?" I said.

"ummm..." Jade said as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Yes I go to school at Hollywood Arts right?" Jade said

"Yes!" Cat said.

I was so happy she is finally starting to remember but it will take some time.

It's been like 5 hours later.

Little by little Jade was remembering her birthday, her childhood, when she met Cat, our anniversary, and what happened the day when her dad abused her and put her in the hospital.

"Look im remembering a lot of stuff right now and i'm feeling great but my life has been a roller coaster and I would like to start from where I left off, I don't want to start from the bottom and get back to the top. No, I want to be myself, my old self." Jade said as she looked at me.

"I'm so sorry I went back to my dad's house" Jade said.

"No need to be sorry the good thing is that you are remembering your past and you haven't forgotten us" I said as I got up and kissed her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was so glad that Jade is remembering. Part of me was happy but the other half wasn't. why?

I don't know. I guess I was afraid that something bad could happen to Jade again.

I could also tell that Jade was suffering inside with her whole life by looking into her eyes.

_**Cat's POV:**_

Yayyy Jadey is finally remembering.

It really wasn't surprising Jadey is a really strong person and I knew she was going to make it.

I just hope she remembers her whole life soon even though it's not all that good.

I looked around the room then I see a pretty painting of a flower.

I smiled at the painting then looked at Jadey.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I'm glad I can remember most of my life now.

All the questions I had are now answered. I knew I could do this.

I can't wait to get out of this place and live my normal life.

It was about 5:00 pm when we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Beck said.

"It's us" A girl voice said.

"Beck who is it?" I asked Beck as I grabbed his arm.

I guess deep down inside I was scared to be hurt again. Most of life has been like that and I don't want it happening again, I didn't want to see anyone right now unless it was Cat and Beck. Who I know wouldn't hurt me

They could probably make fun at my condition for all I know they could be criminals and try to kill me again.

"It's ok it's our friends" Beck said.

"Promise me I won't get hurt again" I said.

"I promise. I won't let anybody hurt you I will protect you no matter what happens" Beck said as he kissed my forehead.

I nodded my head.

Beck got up and opened the door.

Three people walked through the door.

They were the same three people from the other day.

"Hi Jade my name is Tori" The girl said with pauses in between of each word.

She talked to me like if I was a 5 year old.

"I'm not a 5 year old I can understand you" I snapped back at her.

"I'm sorry" She said to me.

"Hey Jade remember me?" The dude with the puppet said.

"Your name is Robert? Right?" I told him.

"No it's Robbie" He said.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"What about me?" The other guy said.

"Andrae?" I said.

"Yea that's my girl" He said then walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"Are you remembering other things?" Tori said.

"I remember most of my life now" I said with a smile.

I guess now I know that these people reall care about me and won't hurt me.

_**1 week later:**_

It was finally time to go. I was so happy now.

I was going to go live with Beck in his RV. I felt save with him.

When we got to his RV we walked in. Lot's of memories of him and I came to mind.

I remember spending most of my time here with him. Laughing and having a great time.

"Welcome home Babe" He said to me.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks" i said.

We both sat on his bed.

We looked at each other and without thinking it twice we kissed.

Each kiss getting more and more passionate.

He took off my shirt and I took of his.

He took of my bra and little by little we took of all of our clothes.

He kissed me up and down my neck.

I knew where this was going and I didn't stop him I just went with the flow.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Review please :) Thanks for R&R **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Jade's POV:**_

Well it was finally time to go to school. I was ready to go but I HATE Mondays.

Today's going to be a long day for me I can feel it.

Beck woke me up by making me breakfast. Maybe Monday wont be as bad as I thought it would be.

"Hey babe" Beck said.

"Morning" I said.

We started to eat breakfast. There was a long moment of silence until Beck said something.

"You sure you want to go to school today?" Beck said breaking the silence.

"Yea I can't afford to miss more days of school I already missed like two months of school already." I said.

"You but you could always miss more till your 100% ready to go" Beck said.

"Beck I'm fine we had sex last night that should be prove to you that I'm fine" I told with him.

"Ok. Fine but-" Beck said before I cut him off.

"No buts Beck I'll be fine." I said.

"Well lets get ready we're about to be late" Beck said.

"Ok" I said.

I got ready. I wore a plaid long sleeve shirt that was red and black and some black pants.

"You ready!?" Beck called out.

"Yea Just a second" I said.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the RV and into the car which Beck was already there waiting on me.

The drive wasn't long like I thought it would it was kinda short.

I got out of the car.

Right now I'm not sure I want to walk in the school. It looks to big for me.

"Come on you ready?" Beck asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yea let's go" I said.

We walked in the school there were lot's of people whispering my name.

"You got a problem?" I told them.

They all got quiet quickly and left.

"Why are they whispering about me?" I told beck.

"Because they thought you had left or something and thought you weren't coming back" He told me.

Why wouldn't I come back? Is there something about me I didn't know? Why did everyone including the teachers looked at me with a frighten face. I wonder why.

Me and Beck walked up to my locker there were scissors all over my locker.

It looked kinda weird but I liked it.

Beck had to open it for me I couldn't remember my combination but he did and I got my books I needed for class.

We walked into class I could here some people whisper about me and others gasped.

"Jadey!" Cat said and ran into my arms.

"Hey Cat" I said then got her off of me.

"Your back soon aren't you?" Tori asked.

"None of your business Tori" I snapped back at her.

I don't know why but there's something inside of me that tells me that I hate that girl.

We all took our sits when this crazy teacher came in that looked like he's been living in the streets for days.

"Oh look Jade is Back" He said.

"Yea. What about it" I said.

"Nothing you remember my name?" He asked

How could I remember knowing a guy like him?

"No" I said.

"Well my name is Sikowits " He said.

I just nodded my head.

Sikowits that name really suits him.

Class went on and it felt like forever but the bell finally rang. YES! It's finally time for lunch.

We all got up and went to lunch. Beck got me some coffee.

All of us sat at the same table. Robbie, Cat, Tori, Andre, Beck, and I.

Everyone was talking but I was quiet the whole time.

I was thinking and thinking.

Thinking why are people staring at me? Why don't other kids talk to me? Why do I say what I think out loud without even thinking about it? Why people are scared of me? Is it the way I dress? My makeup? Or is it my past?

"Jade!" Beck said causing me to stop thinking.

"What!?" I asked.

"We've been calling your name for a while now" Andre said.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"You sure?" Cat asked.

"Yes Cat I'm sure" I said.

"You positive?" Tori said.

"Look Tori I'm fine don't you see!?" I said filled with anger.

"Chill down" Andre said.

"NO You Chill Down!" I said this time yelling at him then I left the table with my stuff all mad.

I need to be alone right now where do I go?

I walked into some classrooms that were empty but that wasn't what I was looking for.

Till I went into the janitors closet. This was perfect.

I got inside, closed the door and locked it.

I sat on the floor and I went deep into thought.

I started thinking and thinking. Then I got the idea.

Would cutting myself help me relief this pain I have? On not knowing my life? I hate that I don't remember! I hate the people that are talking about me!

Tears were falling down my face as I kept thinking and talking to myself about my life.

I took out some scissors that were in my bag I grabbed the one with the finniest point.

I pull up my sleeve and was about to cut when I heard people banging on the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Well here you guys go the new chapter. Tell what you guys think about it and what you would like to happen next. **_

_**R&R Thank you :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Jade's POV:**_

"Jade please open the door!" Beck yelled behind the door.

"Jadey open please!" Cat also yelled.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted back at them with my voice cracking.

Tears kept on falling down my face. I couldn't help but cry and cry.

"Jade please!" Beck kept on yelling.

I still sat on the floor tears still falling down my face. I had the scissors on my wrist when Beck broke open the door.

"Jade!" Beck yelled as he ran towards me.

He threw the scissors away from me.

I still kept on crying I put my hands over my face.

"Come here" Beck said as he picked me up from the floor and hugged me.

"It's all okay Jadey" Cat said as she rubbed my arm.

I kept crying on Beck's shoulder.

After being like this for a while Beck asked me if I wanted to talk about it and agreed to.

"So tell what happened?" Beck said.

"It was just hard for me I only know half of my life while others know my whole life" I told beck trying not to cry again.

"But cutting yourself well help you remember?" Beck said.

As I thought about it he was right I will win nothing on cutting myself.

I just kept quiet and looked at the floor the whole time.

"Jade" Beck said.

"What?" I said.

"What are you thinking?" Beck said.

"Nthing" I said.

"Jadey please we want to help" Cat said.

"Well you are helping" I said.

"How?" Cat said.

"By caring for me and listening" I said.

I mean they were the only two who came looking for me to make sure I was okay now I know who I can count on.

"So do you want to go home?" Beck said.

"No I want to finish the school day" I said.

"But first lets go fix your makeup" Cat said.

I nodded my head and walked to the bathroom with Cat.

Beck waited for us outside.

"Oh my gosh is this really how I look right now?" I said.

My eyeliner and mascara was all down my face smeared everywhere.

"Lets take it all off" Cat said.

I cleaned my face good and reapplied my mascara with eyeliner.

"Now I look better" I said with a smile

Cat just smiled back at me.

We walked to class. We walked inside I felt everyone stoping what they were doing and staring at me.

I wanted to run out the classroom so bad but I decided to stay and face my fears.

"Oh hey there's the freak" Some guy said.

Beck went up to the guy.

"What did you say?" Beck said as he grabbed the guys shirt.

"Nothing! nothing" He kept on reapiting.

Beck let go of him.

Sikowits didn't say anything I guess he understood what I was going though.

The day went on it was hard for me but it wasn't impossible.

I tried my best the rest of the day was good I still can't shake of why don't I like Vega?

"Beck can I ask you something?" I asked Beck on our ride back home also known as his RV.

"Yea what is it?" Beck said.

"Why do I feel hatred against Tori?" I asked Beck.

Beck looked at me I guess debating weather or not to tell me.

"Please tell me Beck" I said.

"Fine, you don't like Tori because she kissed me" Beck said looking at me.

"What!?" I said.

Everything made sense why I didn't like her.

I closed my eyes and remembered that day. Tori kissed beck during the ABC improv in sikowits class.

I felt tears coming out my eyes and onto my face. Running down my checks while my eyes still closed.

We got to Beck's RV he turned off the car and looked at me.

"Jade are you ok?" Beck said.

"No, everything is not ok" I said still crying.

"Jade that kiss ment nothing" Beck said.

"I know but why will Tori act like nothing happened why is she 'pretending' to be my friend? Knowing she kissed my boyfriend?" I asked and looked at Beck.

* * *

_**Hey you guys school just started and got homework on the first day of school -_- I was so mad. High school is so different.**_

_**Anyways I wont be updating as often as i used to but I will when ever I have time too.**_

_**Please Review Thank you! :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Jade's POV:**_

I had all these emotions going through me.

"Beck answer me" I said.

"What do you want me say?" Beck looked at me.

"Why?" Is all that could come out of my mouth.

"I don't know you really didn't know her so I guess she thought it would be best to start over" Beck said.

"I don't want to start over I want to start were I left off" I said.

"Give her a chance she isn't a bad person." Beck said.

"So a good person will kiss your boyfriend and try to steal him away from you?" I said.

"No" Beck said.

"Well I can't be friends with her after what she did" I said.

"I wont make you to but try will you?" Beck looked at me.

"No promises" I said as I got out the car.

That night I couldn't sleep. Beck had his arms wrapped around my waist laying in his bed.

I looked at his ceiling or roof which ever you want to call it.

I just thought about life how would it be different if I wouldn't had forgotten most of my life.

I also wondered why did this happen to me why did I have a bad dad and a mom who doesn't care about me?

Then I thought to myself there are people out there who do make a difference in your life, Like Beck and Cat did too me. Without them I would be a mess or even worse.

_**2 week later:**_

It's been a two weeks since I started school again. I feel great I remember everything now...well probably not everything but, my life is back on track.

Cat and Beck have been there for me to tell you the truth sometimes I wish they will back off a bit but I know they do it because they love me.

Tori is not my friend I never want her to be. Robbie he's ok I can stand him, and Andre what can I say he's Beck's best-friend so he's like a friend to me or even a brother I never had.

Everyone has helped me along the way and I thank them, but it's hard for me to show how thankful I am with there help.

I woke up the next morning I was at Cat's house, she kept begging me to have a sleepover for the past week or so and I had no other choice than to say yes.

"Good morning Jadey!" Cat said as she opened up the curtains from her room.

"No!" I shouted back as I pulled up the sheets over my head.

"Come on Jadey wake up" Cat said.

"Why so early?" I said.

"It's 12 in the afternoon" Cat said.

"What?" I said.

I looked at my phone it was 12.

"let's go eat breakfast" Cat said.

"Sure" I said. I got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Cat's mom was downstairs in the living room watching T.V.

"Good afternoon sleepy heads" Cat's mom said to us as we walked to the kitchen.

I've always wished I had a mom like Cat.

Once we got to the kitchen we saw a stack of pancakes on the kitchen table.

"Yayy pancakes" Cat squealed.

I never really liked pancakes but I had a craving for them right now.

"Let's eat" I said.

Cat and I ate every single pancake that was left. We were still hungry so we decided to make more.

"We sure were hungry" Cat said.

"Yea" I said.

The rest of that day we just watched movies.

"How are you and Beck?" Cat said.

"Great were doing good." I said.

"I've never seen you so happy before" Cat said.

For the first time in my life I was happy. Ever since meeting beck my life has been good, he was the reason for me living.

Cat looked at me. "See you even have a smile on right now" Cat said.

"Yea life has been different ever since I met beck" I said.

We heard a knock on the door. Cat got up to see who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Cat opened the door without answering my question.

I heard Cat mumble some names and told them to come in.

I was confused I was wondering who was here. Me and Cat were still in our pajamas this could not get any worse.

I saw Beck I was happy to see him then I saw Robbie and Andre. I thought this was going to be okay then I saw Tori. I rolled my eyes once I saw her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Why are you two still in your pajamas?" Tori asked.

"I don't know" Cat said then looked at her PJ's.

"No seriously why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Just to check up on you" Robbie said.

"I don't need you guys checking up on me I'm fine" I said.

"I know babe" Beck said as he hugged me.

"Then why did you come?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth we came because today was the day we all became friends." Beck said.

I really didn't remember and don't really care.

"So what about it?" I asked.

"We were all going out later tonight" Andre said.

"Come on Jadey lets go sounds like fun" Cat said.

I looked at Cat she seemed so happy for tonight then looked at Beck.

"Fine" I said.

"Good we'll pick you guys up at 7:00 p.m ok?" Robbie said.

"Yea ok" I said.

"Well that's it we'll see you guys later" Tori said then walked out with Andre.

"Well babe i'll leave you and Cat to get ready and I'll see you tonight" Beck said as he gave me a kiss and walked out.

"I'll see you later Cat" Robbie said as he kissed her check. I saw Cat smiling.

"Has he asked you out?" I asked Cat.

"No I hope he does today" Cat said.

Me and Cat got ready for the night we were going to this fancy restaurant. I wore a black dress and Cat wore a pink puffy kinda dress.

It was 7 already then we heard a knock at the door me and Cat went downstairs and opened the door.

It was Beck and Robbie. I went in Beck's car while Cat went with Robbie.

We finally got to the restaurant it was nice.

"You guys ready?" Andre asked.

"Yea let's go" Beck said.

We got in I sat beside Beck and Cat.

The night was going good so far we were all laughing and having a good time. Until I felt sick to my stomach.

I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. There was no one in the bathroom at the time so I considered myself lucky.

I kept throwing up over and over again I heard someone come in.

"Jadey!" It was Cat.

"I'm right here" I said.

Cat came to me she held my hair so I wouldn't get any vomit on it. I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth good.

"What happen?" Cat said.

"I don't know I think I ate something bad" I said.

"Oh okay well everyone was worried you just got up and left quickly" Cat said.

"I know but, I'm fine" I said.

"Well let's go then" Cat said.

"Yea, you got any gum or something" I asked Cat.

"Yea" Cat said then pulled out a piece of gum and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said.

* * *

_**Hey you guys I was able to post this chapter right now. Well thanks for the support for the story I appreciate all the reviews.**_

_**What do you guys think is happening with Jade?**_

_**Don't forget to R&R please! Thank you :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Beck's POV:**_

We were all having a god time. Then Jade got up and ran to the bathroom. I got up quickly I was going to run after her but Cat got up and told me she would go. I was still worried. Is Jade ok?

"What do you think happened?" Tori asked.

"I don't know" I said.

We were all hoping she was okay I didn't want her to get sick or something.

After a while Jade and Cat came back.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jade.

"Yea I think it was the shrimp" She said.

I was relieved Jade never liked sea food she wanted to tr some and I guess it didn't agree with her stomach.

The rest f the night went good. We all laughed and just had a great time. We walked out the restaurant and we all stopped.

"Hey you guys I got something to say" Robbie said.

"What is it?" Jade said.

"Cat Valentine would you go out with me?" Robbie asked Cat.

"Yes yes yes" Cat said all happily and joyful. She jumped into Robbie's arms.

Jade looked happy for them.

Everyone was happy for them including me.

Andre and Tori left together. Cat and Robbie left to. Me and Jade went for a walk.

It was cool outside it wasn't too cold outside it was just right.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked Jade.

"Yea why?" Jade asked.

"Just asking because of what happened earlier" I said.

"Oh I'm fine I promise it was the shrimp it did not agree with my stomach" Jade said.

The walked seemed short but we've been walking for more than an hour.

"Well do you want to head home?" I said.

"Sure" Jade said and we walked back to the car and went home a.k.a my RV.

We got home we fell asleep together. I couldn't live without Jade ever, I would never be me again.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I went asleep for the first time I slept good without thinking of anything before falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up and felt sick. I got up and sat at the couch. I had my hand on my stomach and the other on my forehead. It was just 6 in the morning. Beck had woke up when his alarm went off. He turned it off and got out of bed.

"Hey babe you okay?" He asked me as he walked to the couch were I was.

I tried to hide it. I didn't want beck to worry about me.

"I'm fine" I said as I stood up. "You see" I said and walked around.

Beck looked at me, I think he was convinced that I was okay.

We ate breakfast and got ready for school.

Once we got to school I went to my locker. I still felt sick.

Cat came up to me. "Hey Jadey" Cat said.

"Hey Cat" I said.

"What's wrong Jadey?" Cat asked.

"I don't know I feel sick" I told Cat.

Then I felt like throwing up so i ran to the bathroom.

I threw up then Cat came up to me "Jadey you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine" I said.

"No your not" She said.

She was right I wasn't good I didn't feel like myself.

"Has your period came on yet?" Cat said.

I remembered it was suppose to come on last week but it hasn't.

"No" I told Cat.

"Are you late?" She asked.

"Yea about a week" I said.

"Do you think your pregnant?" She asked.

"Of course not Cat!" I said to her. She might be Cat but sometimes she knows alot more than you would think.

"You should go to a doctor" Cat said.

"Don't be ridiculous Cat I'm fine" I said.

"Please Jadey just to make sure" Cat said.

"Fine I'll make an appointed" I said.

"Now" Cat said.

"Now?" I asked "Yes now" Cat said.

I pulled out my phone and made an made an appointment it's for next week. I didn't want one sooner because I know I'm not pregnant.

"There you happy now?" i asked Cat.

"Yes I am"" Cat said "Are you going to tell beck?" Cat asked.

"No of course not why am I going to tell him something that's not true he hasn't even mentioned that he wants kids." I told Cat.

"But what if you are then what are you going to do?" Cat asked.

"I don't know Cat I don't know I will probably not tell him." I said.

"Why not?" Cat said.

"Just Because" I said then walked out the bathroom.

The bell rang. Me and Cat walked into class everyone was already there.

Class went on I kept thinking what if I am pregnant? Beck doesn't want a child he's never mentioned it before.

It was time for lunch. Beck and I went together.

"hey Beck what if I told you I was pregnant?" I asked him.

"Don't you think it's to early to think of kids right now?" Beck asked.

"I don't know" I said. That tells me everything he doesn't want to have kids.

* * *

_**Hey you guys here's the new chapter please R&R hope you guys liked it. :) Review! Thank you**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Beck's POV:**_

Jade's question made me feel uncomfortable I enjoy the time me and her spend together. I don't think I'm ready to have a kid.

"So you don't want to have kids" Jade said.

"I didn't say that" I said.

"That's what it sounded to me" Jade said.

"I didn't mean it like that I do want to have kids with you but I don't think right now is the best time" I said.

We kept walking to the cafeteria Jade was quiet all the way there. That got me a little worried.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I couldn't think straight anymore my head was filled with thoughts.

"Hey Jadey!" Cat said.

"Hey" I said with a sad tone.

"What's wrong Jadey?" Cat said.

"Nothing" I said.

"Jadey come on tell me do you want to talk k alone with me?" Cat said.

"Yea I need to talk to someone" I said.

"Well let's go to the bathroom" Cat said.

Me and Cat walked to the bathroom we told everyone we were going to be back.

_**Third person POV:**_

Cat and Jade walked to the bathroom.

"Could you go and cheack on them?" Beck asked Tori.

"Yea sure" Tori said.

She walked after them but, Jade and Cat didn't see her.

Tori stand outside of the bathroom hearing Jade and Cat's conversation.

"Did you tell beck?" Cat said.

"Kinda I told him if he wanted to have kids and he said not right now" Jade said.

"But you didn't tell him that you could be pregnant?" Cat said.

Tori was so surprised on hearing this she burst into the bathroom. Jade and Cat jumped when they herd Tori burst in.

"Your pregnant?" Tori asked Jade.

"Shhh!" Jade said. "Keep your mouth shut" Cat said.

"Tell me what's going on" Tori demanded.

"None of business Vega" Jade said.

"It is my business I'm your my friend" Tori said.

"No your not you kissed my boyfriend and tried to steal him away from me!" Jade said to Tori.

"No I didn't It was a stage kiss get over it" Tori said.

"I can't" Jade said.

"Don't fight!" Cat shouted out.

"Were not were arguing" Jade said then glared at Tori.

"Look all I'm saying is that I didn't try to steal your boyfriend" Tori said.

"You took advantage of me being in the hospital so you could have him to yourself didn't you!" Jade shouted at Tori.

"No he was with you the whole time you were in the hospital even when you lost your memory he was right there with you I told him that I could drop him of at his house so he could rest" Tori argued back.

"You offered to take him home so you could sleep with him!" Jade shouted out.

Cat looked at Tori.

"Is it true?" Cat said with her eyes about to tear up.

"Of course it's true look at her she's not saying anything she wanted beck all to herself she was probably praying for me too die so she could have him" Jade said with an angry tone.

Tori just stood there she didn't say anything.

"Say something!" Cat said to Tori.

"It's true isn't it Vega" Jade said to Tori.

Tori had enough she went towards Jade about to slap her but Cat got in the way.

"Come at me Vega!" Jade shouted out as she went up closer to her where Cat was holding her back.

"Noo" Cat shouted out. "Don't fight!"

"Get out of my way Cat!" Tori shouted out.

"Your just mad because I'm telling the truth!" Jade said.

"Someone help!" Cat screamed.

Tori and Jade went at it they started to fight when Cat had left to get help.

"Beck!" Cat screamed.

"What is it Cat?" Beck asked worried "Is it Jade?" He asked.

"Her and Tori are fighting in the bathroom!" Cat said.

Andre, Beck, and Cat went running back to the bathroom.

Beck saw Jade on top of Tori trying to punch her, Tori tried to fight Jade off of her.

Beck grabbed a hold of jade and Andre got a hold of Tori.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jade and Tori were fighting.

I grabbed Jade she was kicking and punching her way out of my arms.

"Calm down Jade!" I told her.

"Let me go!" Jade shouted out.

I looked at Andre he had Tori she was doing the same but eventually stopped she knew t was useless.

Jade still kept fighting her out of my arms. Cat looked scared I guess she has never seen Jade like this before.

I took Jade out of the bathroom to the parking lot. Everyone stopped and stared at us as we walked through the hallways.

Jade finally calmed down once we were outside.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Nothing" Jade said she crossed her arms and looked away from me. I knew she was so pissed about something.

"Look at me and tell me what's wrong" I told Jade.

"It's Vega" She told me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked her.

"Nothing it's nothing" Jade said. Then I heard Cat come running towards us "Jadey!" Cat said.

She gave Jade a hug.

"What Cat?" Jade asked.

"The principal want's to see you." Cat said.

"Shit" Jade said then walked of with Cat.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I walked in the principals office Tori was already there. She looked at me then looked away. I saw that her checks were red and her eye looked weird looking. I gave her a glare.

"Mind to tell me what happen?" The principal told me.

"We were fighting isn't it obvious?" I said to him as I pointed to Tori.

"I know, but i mean why?" The principal said. "It's a long story" I said. "I got time" He said.

I rolled my eyes at him and started to explain to him what happen. "Same attitude I see Ms. West" The principal said.

"What's going to happen?" Tori said. "Well Jade your suspended for 5 days and Tori your suspended for 3 days" The principal said. I actually did care that I was going to be missing some days from school but I'll catch up and as for Tori she better not get in my way again.

I walked out and waited for Tori outside the principal's office. "Don't ever get in my way again" I said to Tori. She looked at me then rolled her eyes and kept walking.

We both walked into class. "Whoa what happen to you two?" Sikowits said. "Nothing" Tori said then sat down. "Just keep going with class" I said then sat down next to Beck.

Beck whispered into my ear "What happen?" He asked. "I got suspended for five days" I said. He looked at me but didn't say anything else.

Class was over and we all went home. I didn't say another word to Vega. That black eye really suits her. I thought to myself and laughed. "What's so funny?" Beck asked. "Tori's black eye" I said. He smiled and kept driving.

_**One week later:**_

It was time to go to the doctor. I went with Cat she's the only one I could bring that I could trust.

We walked in into the office there wasn't that many people. I hope this is quick. We waited for five minutes then they called my name "Jadleyn August West" Me and Cat got up and went in.

They asked a whole bunch of questions I answered them all then they did an ultra sound.

Cat looked excited she was smiling. "Cat stop smiling" I told her. She tried not to smile but she couldn't. They put the gel on my stomach and moved the thing around my stomach.

"What do you see?" Cat asked the lady. "Well you are indeed pregnant you could see the sac" The lady said. I had mixed feelings Happy, Excited, Scared, Nervous, etc. "Yayy" Cat squealed. Once the lady wiped the gel off we were ready to go. "Congratulations" The lady said as we walked out. I didn't say anything back to her.

We were at the parking lot Cat was jumping up and down and all happy. "Aren't you happy Jadey?" She asked me. I looked up at her "Yea in the inside but on the outside I'm scared, I don't know how beck will react" I said to Cat then got in the car.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey you guys sorry if it was too long. Anyways thanks for reading. Please review. Also one questions what names would you guys like for the babies? **_

_**(One boy name and one girl name) I will pick the names and I will give you the credit. Thanks :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Jade's POV:**_

Me and Cat drove home. All the way home Cat was being Cat, Asking me questions about the baby and having her little own parade.

"Oh my gosh Jadey I can't believe your pregnant! What are you going to name it? Would like it to be a boy or a girl? What would beck say?-" Cat kept on asking.

"Cat!" I yelled at her. "Whaty?" She asked.

"Can you stop asking questions!" I said to her.

"Sorry I'm just curious" She said.

I rolled my eyes at her. She started dancing in her seat again. It looks like she's the one pregnant and not me.

I dropped Cat of her house. "Jadey!" Cat said.

"WHat?" I said.

"Are you going to tell Beck?" She asked.

"No" I said.

"Why not?" Cat wined.

"Bye Cat" I said. Then rolled up the window and drove off.

I got to the RV Beck wasn't home from school yet so I had time to think to myself.

I sat on the bed and thought to myself.

How should I tell beck? Should I even tell Beck? Should I just leave and never come back? Where will I go? All these questions were going through my head I started to cry I wasn't ready to have a kid I'm just getting my life back in order I'm not ready yet. Tears kept flowing down my face.

I heard a car door shut then someone opened the door it was Beck.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I just got home from school I was hoping Jade was home and she was.

I had a smile on my face when I thought about Jade. I walked in my RV then I saw Jade sitting on the bed crying with her head down. I immediately went towards Jade.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jade as I sat next to her.

She looked up at me. "I can't do this" She told me.

She can't do this? What? I thought to myself.

"What can't you do?" I asked.

"I can't do this" jade kept on saying.

"What is it babe?" I asked her.

Jade looked at me once again "I'm..." Jade said.

"Your what!?" I asked.

"Beck I can't do this" She said.

"Jade tell me what's wrong" I said.

"I decided..." Jade said.

Decided? What? since when did she have to choose?

"What is it Jade?" I asked.

"I think we should go our separate ways" She said.

I felt my eyes wanting to cry. "No Jade" I said to her and stood up.

"Beck no it's for the best" Jade said still crying.

"Jade no I can't loose you, I love you...do you still love me?" I asked her as a tear came down my face.

"Of course I do and never not even for a second doubt that I don't love you" Jade said kinda offended.

I looked at Jade "Then why do you want to go our separate ways?" I asked her looking into her eyes and put my hand on her check.

Jade closed her eyes and let a tear out, I wiped away that tear with my hand.

"Because Beck I don't want you to feel like you have a responsibility" She said.

"What responsibility?" I asked her.

She moved my hand away from her check and walked to the other side of the RV where the door was.

"I'm...I'm...pregnant" jade said in a whisper but loud enough that I could hear her.

She grabbed the door handle and ran out. I heard her car turn on and left without saying anything else.

I was shocked I couldn't move my head was everywhere questions unanswered. I finally snap out of it and get my keys and run out the RV and tried to find Jade.

I was looking for Jade's car. I saw a car that looked like Jade's car but it wasn't her. I even mistaken a guy with long black hair just like Jade's. I shouted out her name, then the person turned around.

"I'm sorry man you looked like someone I know" I said to him.

He just looked at me then walked away.

I went to the park for a walk and had some time to think for myself.. Where could she be? Where just where? I kept asking myself. I sat down on the bench. My head looking down, then I look up I saw a girl that looked like Jade, but I didn't think it was her because my mind has been playing tricks on me lately. I feel like I see Jade everywhere.

The girl looked exactly like Jade. She was standing by a tree and it looked like she was crying. It was Jade, she was wearing the same clothes and everything, My mind couldn't be playing on me this time. "Jade!" I shouted out.

The girl looked at me then started running. It was Jade, I ran after her. She was about to get in her car right when I got to her.

"Jade" I said as I closed her car door.

"Beck let go of the door" she said trying to open the car door and trying to hide her face so I wouldn't be able to see her tears.

"No Jade" I said then pulled her towards me.

"Beck let go of me" She said.

I pulled her even closer she looked straight into my eyes and i looked into her's. "Both of us will raise this baby our baby" I said to Jade. She looked at me and let a tear out. "I thought you didn't want to have kids" Jade said.

"I know what I said and I take it back this baby will be the symbol of our love" I said.

"I love you" Jade said.

"I love you too" I said then I kissed her each kiss meaning something more than just a kiss.

* * *

_**Hey you guys here's was the new chapter hope you guys liked it :D Review please! Also I need more possible names for the baby (One boy and one girl name) Please!. Thank you :D  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Jade's POV:**_

Beck's words made me smile. I never thought he would say that.

We drove back to the RV and we started talking.

"How did you find out you were pregnant?" Beck asked.

"Well remember the day we went out with your friends?" I asked beck. "Yea" He said. "Well remember I threw up and felt sick the next day?" I said.

"Yea" Beck said. "Well Cat told me that I could be pregnant but of course I didn't think I was, but Cat kept insisting that I was, so she made me make an appointment to see if I was or not." I said.

"When did you go?" Beck asked. "Today" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Beck asked. "Because Beck you told me you didn't want to have kids now, I know you want to become an actor and I didn't want to stop you" I said.

"It wouldn't have stopped me" Beck said. "Your just saying that" I said.

"No I'm not" Beck said. "Yes you are" I said.

"Look I don't want to argue" Beck said. "Were not arguing were just talking" I said.

"Well it doesn't seem like it" Beck said. "Just forget it" I said.

I saw Beck put his head down. I didn't want to fight with him, not now when I need him the most. I know that he doesn't want to fight either, but it's just me I always want it my way and blurt out things I don't mean to say.

"Who else knows your pregnant?' Beck asked as he lifted his head up.

"Only you and Cat" I said.

Beck just stared off into space. "What are you thinking of?" I asked.

Beck snapped out of his thought and looked at me.

"On a lot of stuff" He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like how were going to fit a crib in here or any other baby stuff, and how are we going to make it, we can barely make it with just the two of us." Beck said.

"Can't your parents help us?" I asked.

"I doubt it since I left to go find you my parents haven't talked to me since we came back, they don't care about me anymore" He said.

"What if you talk to them?" I asked. "That's never going to happen" He said.

"Why not?" I asked. "I'm not going to waste my time when my mom says something she means it, and I bet we can make it on our own" He said.

"How?" I asked.

"I can get a job" Beck said. "what abut school?" I asked.

"I'll work during the night and during the day go to school if it doesn't work out then I guess I'll have to drop out of school" Beck said.

I didn't say anything. After a while Beck got up and got his keys.

"Where you going?" I asked. "I'm going to get a job" He said then walked out.

I knew Beck was having a hard time with all this. I don't want hm to drop out of school, I just want to be happy with him and our baby. That's when I got the idea. I got up and knocked on Beck's house where his parent's were.

A lady opened the door, I assumed it was Beck's mom.

"what can i do for you?" She asked.

"It's me Jade are you Beck's mom?" I asked. She looked at me and her eyes got wide.

"I told you not to come around here no more" she yelled a little.

"What? when did you tell me this?" I said.

"Jadelyn August West the person who ruined my son's life and you haven't changed a bit same clothes same hair and I bet the same attitude." She said in disgust.

"Look lady I don't know who you are and I don't even remember you but I just want to say if you can help me and back?" I said.

"Help?" She chuckled a little.

"Who's at the door?" I heard a voice in the house say. That person came to the door "Oh Jade nice seeing you here again" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Beck's father" He replied. I looked at him with confusion. "You don't remember us?" Beck's dad said.

"No, I have memory lost, but my life is back together sorta" I said.

They looked at me weather debating or not to ask me what happened to me.

"What do you need help with?" Beck's mom asked. "We need help with something" I said.

"What is it?" Beck's dad said.

"I'm pregnant" I said I saw there eyes get big. "And we need help with you know the money, Beck said he's getting a job he left a while ago and I don't want to put all the stress on him, so could you please help us?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and started whispering, I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"We would gladly help" Beck's dad said with a smile. "Thank you so much" I said. "It's the best thing to do why don't you come live here with us?"Beck's mom asked me.

"I don't know I'm living with beck in his RV" I said

"Well think about it you guys wont be able to raise your child my grandchild there" She said.

I thought about it and agreed to it. That night when Beck got home I told him.

"Why did you go ask for there help?" He said.

"I wasn't going to let you ruin your life?" I said.

"How was I going to ruin my life?" He said.

"Dropping out of school you want to be an actor and you should make it come true" I said.

"Not all dreams come true...what did my parents say?" He asked.

"They want me to move in with them" I said.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I couldn't believe that my parents are being this nice to us after what happened.

"Did they say anything about me?" I asked.

"No" She said.

My parents are up to something and I know it.

"Are you going to move in with them" I asked Jade.

"I thought about and i agreed to it" She said.

"So you don't want to live with me anymore?" I asked.

"Don't think that I do and you know it, but beck come on do you really think we will be able to raise our kid in here in this little RV?" She said.

"We can try and after a while we can buy a house of our own and live together" I said.

"Living with your parents would be the best for now" Jade said.

"You know my parents don't want me to live with them" I said.

"They didn't say that" Jade said.

"Well, lets go to the house and see then" I said

Me and Jade went to my parents house. Jade knocked on the door.

My mom opened the door.

"Hello Jade" My mom said. She didn't even notice me.

"Hi I wanted to know if Beck will also be able to live here?" Jade asked.

"I'm sorry Jade, but Beck wont be able to live here he wanted to live on his own and didn't want us to help him in any way on the other hand you need help to raise my grandchild and the best way for me to help you is to come live with us" My mom said.

My heart broke a little when she said that. I felt like she wanted to take Jade away from me and do something bad to her.

"Oh ok then" Jade replied.

"Are you still going to live with us?" My mom said.

Jade looked at me then at my mom. "I don't know" Jade said.

"Well if you live with us you wont have to worry about anything we will pay for everything and make you part of our family" My mom said.

"Can you give me a second to talk to Beck about it?" Jade said.

"Of course" my mom said.

There was something about my mom's attitude that I didn't like.

"I told you" I said.

"Beck I want to live with you forever, but your mom's offer is the only chance we will make it" She said.

"We can also make it on our own" I told her as I grabbed her hands.

She looked at my eyes and i looked at her icy-blue eyes.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I want to live with Beck, but his mom's offer is so tempting.

I look into Beck's eyes. I see the hurt in his eyes if I decide to live with his parents.

I thought about the good and the bad of it. I'm so confused what should I do?

* * *

_**Hey you guys thanks for reading :) Please review! **_

_**What should Jade do? **_

_**I also have some idea for the baby names:**_

_**Boy- Hunter **_

_**Girl- Haydien **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey you guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while so sorry :(**_

* * *

_**Jade's POV:**_

My mind was going in circles what should I do?

If I go with Beck's mom she will help out a lot with the expenses of the baby, if I go with Beck I will have his love and I know we will make it but I'm just not sure if I want to go with him. I love him and all but would it be the right choice?

I open my mouth to say something, I see both, Beck and his mom staring me down to stay with them.

" your offer on helping us is a really tempting offer" I started to say, I looked at her, I saw a smile on her face, she probably thought I was going to stay with her. "But, I think it would be best if I would live with Beck, I mean he's the dad of my baby and I don't want him to think that I don't want him close to our baby. I don't want that... Could you still probably still help us with some things?" I said. I could tell by the look of her face that she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore. The smile she had on her face faded away rather quickly.

"I'm sorry Jade, your making the wrong choice if you live with Beck you will not make it" Beck's mom said.

My facial expression was surprised on what she just said.

"How do you know where not going to make it?" I asked.

"Trust me I know that you two wont make it on your own with a baby on the way" His mom said.

"Your going to see how wrong you are, We are going to make it on our own" I said.

"We might fall but, we can always make the best of it" Beck said as he put his arm around my waist.

"If you think you can make it on your own, I don't want you close to me and your father and I don't want your RV in the driveway anymore" Beck's mom said.

"Are you kicking me out?" Beck asked.

"Yes, you think your a grown man don't you? Well act like one too and learn how to live on your own not only with your girlfriend who has done nothing but ruin your life but also with a baby on the way." Beck's mom said.

"Jade has done nothing wrong but love me" Beck said.

"You will be haring from my lawyers" Beck's mom said as she closed the door in our faces.

"What do you mean 'your lawyers'?" I shouted and kicked the door hard enough that Beck's mom came back outside.

"I don't want my grandchild to be living with you guys, you will not give him or her the support he/she needs to survive" Beck's mom said.

"Our baby doesn't need all the fancy things you gave to me, what he/she needs is love and care!" Beck argued back.

Beck's mom rolled her eyes "We'll see how long that last" then she closed the door.

I looked at Beck he broke down. "I told you my parents wern't going to help us, they don't like you and now they don't think we can make it on our own" Beck said.

"it's ok listen to me we will make it on our own just you and me" I said to him.

"I know we can make it but, I don't want my mom to take away the one thing we love the most" Beck said as he looked at me.

I couldn't help but think what would happen if that really happen? I don't know if I would be able to live if she did do that.

Beck and I walked back to the RV. I had remembered that my house was abandoned.

"Beck!" I shouted when I got the idea. "What?" Beck said confused.

"I know where we can live at" I said. "Where at?" He said curious.

"At my old house" I said.

Beck was thinking about it for a while. "Good idea" He said as he gave me a kiss.

"When should we go?" I asked. "We can get our stuff packed today and then i can call someone to take the RV later on" Beck said.

"Sounds good to me" I said.

Me and Beck packed our things, things that were most important.

I took some of my clothes, picture frames, and my scissors.

We were all packed up, we put everything in Beck's truck and went to my house.

We got to the house, it sure was abandoned.

We walked in the house, the house was a mess of course. I walked over to the living room the coffee table was broken and there was like a big stain of blood close to wear the broken coffee table was. "What happened here?" I asked Beck.

"This is where you had your 'accident' when your dad was still here" Beck said.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "My dad tried to kill me?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I wanted to cry.

"He shouldn't have done what he did, but he still did it anyways" Beck said as he hugged me. "Don't cry, there's no need for that" Beck said as he stroked my hair.

Once we got settled in Beck threw away the coffee table and scrubbed away the stains of blood on the floor. The house looked good. I walked into my room I see nothing but black. Black walls, black covers, and black clothes. I sat on my bad then looked under my bed and I found a box. I had no idea what could be in the box, not to long after I opened the box tears came flowing down my checks.

* * *

_**Hey you guys again im so sorry for the wait! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D**_

_**Please review! Thank you for the support :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Jade's POV:**_

The box that I had found under my bed had many pictures of a happy family. There was a picture of a little girl laughing while her mom made a funny face and she was sitting on her dad's lap. I looked at the back of the picture and I read 'Our ray of sunshine, Jadelyn August West'. I started to cry, I couldn't believe it was me with my parents having a good time.

As I looked through the pictures there was one that caught my attention. It was a picture of me and a baby boy. I looked at the back it said _Jadelyn and Mathew West. _I figured out that he was my baby brother the one I never got to talk to or say I love you too, since my mom left.

I had all these emotions going through me, I didn't exactly know what I was feeling. Tears started falling down my face.

There were so many pictures of me and my dad or me and my mom or me and my baby brother. Then at the bottom of the box there was a necklace in the shape of a heart. I opened the heart it had a picture of my mom, dad, and brother on one side. Tears started to flow down my checks again as I gently touched the picture in the heart necklace.

How could all these happy moments turn into hell in just a short time?

I saw another necklace with a ring. I picked it up and looked at the ring. It had '_Forever and always_' carved inside of the ring. I thought it was from either my mom or dad but then I saw a picture that was at the bottom of the box where the ring was. It was a picture of Beck and I.

Beck walked into the room, I didn't realize he was right there until he said something.

"Hey babe, whats wrong?" Beck said as he sat next to me and looked at my eyes.

I handed him the pictures he was looking at them one by one.

"I see" He said as he hugged me and I put my face against his shoulder and started to cry. "It's okay don't think of the bad, think of these moments the ones were you and your parents were happy" Beck said as he stroked my hair.

I lifted my head up and wiped my tears away.

"Your right, why should I think of all the bad they did to me while I can think of the good times I had with them" I said.

"That's my girl" Beck said that brought a smile to my face as he kissed me.

"What does this necklace mean?" I said to Beck as I handed him the necklace. He smiled when he looked at it.

"This was a promise ring" He started to say. "I promised that I will always love you no matter what happened, through thick or thin, and to never give up on our love. I gave it to you on our second year anniversary." Beck said with a smile.

I smiled back at him. Beck got up and then bent down on his knees.

"I know that this isn't the best time to do this but, I just couldn't wait any longer" Beck said as he got a box out from his pocket. I couldn't believe it I immediately started to tear up. "Jadelyn August West since the day I met you I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, So Jadelyn August West would you marry me?" Beck asked me as he opened the box.

I put my hand over my mouth I was speechless.

"Yes a million times yes" I was finally able to say. "She said yes!" Beck started to cheer as he slid the ring on my finger.

Beck picked me up bridal style and kissed me as we went downstairs.

We wanted to go celebrate. We went to Karaoke Dokey, It might not be the most romantic place but, it's what we can afford right now, plus I had a craving for a burger and some fries.

Once we got there, we saw Cat and Robbie.

"Jadey!" Cat screamed as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Cat" I said.

"Hey Rob" Beck said to Robbie as he made his way towards us.

"Hey" Robbie said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cat said.

"To celebrate" Beck said with a smile as he looked at me.

"Celebrate what?" Robbie said.

I lifted my hand up with the ring. "OH MY GOSH JADEY!" Cat said.

"And something else to" I said.

"Did you tell him?" Cat questioned.

I nodded my head "That's the other reason why were here I'm craving burgers and fries so bad!" I said to cat.

"Craving?" Robbie asked.

"I'm pregnant" I said as I rubbed my stomach.

Robbie didn't say anything he was surprised.

"A Beck and Jade junior!" Cat squealed.

"Well congratulations" Robbie finally said as he hugged me and Beck.

"Group hug!" Cat said.

"Have you guys told anybody else?" Robbie asked.

"No, only you guys know" Beck said.

"Oh well let's not wait any longer and lets celebrate!" Robbie said.

We all sat down and ordered what we wanted. We were talking and getting entertained by the people who were singing or doing something similar to singing.

I knew we were going to have a good time tonight just me my future husband my best friend and her boyfriend. Everything was going good untill Tori burst through the doors. Tori wasn't looking like Tori she was wazed of about something, I just didn't know what it was.

* * *

Hey you guys well thanks for the reviews it really makes me want to continue writing so don't forget to REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Jade's POV:**_

Tori came towards us.

"Beck I need to talk to you" She said as she got to the table.

"Why are you here?" I asked. She looked at me with pure hatred.

"None of your business Jade" She said.

I gave her my famous dead glare; I could tell she was scared even if she tried to hide it.

"It apparently is because you need to talk to my fiancé" I said with a smirk as I put my arm around Beck's neck. Beck smiled and put his arm around my waist.

Tori was surprised, her facial expression said it all even if she tried to hide it.

"Fiancé?" Tori questioned.

"Yea Tori; Jade and Beck are getting married and having-" Cat said before I cut her off.

"Cat!" I Shouted at her.

"Whaty?" She asked.

"Never mind" I said as I rolled my eyes. "Anyways why do you want to talk to Beck?" I asked Tori.

"It's not important anymore" She said then left just like the way she came in.

"I wonder what she had to say" Robbie said.

"Me too" Beck added.

"She said it wasn't important so, I guess it wasn't as important as she thought it was" I said.

The night continued, the four of us talking and laughing all through the night.

We all finally decided it was time to go home. Cat and Robbie went there way and me and beck went our way.

The drive was silent but not as long like the way there.

"Hey babe" I said breaking the silence once we entered the driveway.

"Yea" Beck said as he turned off the engine of the car and looked at me.

"You will always love me right?" I asked.

Beck smiled as I said that.

"Of course I will, I will always love you and our baby" He said as he got out of the car. He closed his door and walked to the passenger's side to open my door and pick me up bridal style.

"BECK, NO! Put me down" I said as he closed the car door.

"No can do" He said as he walked into the house.

I started to laugh it was useless to kick around unless I wanted to fall which I didn't want to. "Don't drop me" I said to beck as he went up the stairs.

"Trust me you won't" Beck said with a smile.

That same smile made fall in love with him over and over again.

"I love you" Beck said as he put me down on the bed gently making sure not to hurt me in any way or form.

"I love you too" I said to Beck as our lips met.

_**7 weeks later:**_

It's been about eleven weeks now of pregnancy. I hate morning sickness, it has been terrible the good thing about it is that Beck is always there for me unless he's at work then I have Cat.

I'm happy Beck finally got a job and even happier he doesn't have to quite school.

I'm starting to feel changes my stomach isn't flat anymore you can tell there is a bump there. It looks bigger than a normal pregnancy stomach does at around my time.

I promised Beck that I would have another ultra sound where he could be there. That day is today.

No one knows yet that I'm pregnant besides the people I told and I hope it stays like this but I know it won't last everyone will know soon.

"Hey babe you ready to go?" Beck asked as he walked towards me and gave me a kiss.

"Yea let me just get my bag" I said.

"I'll go turn on the car" Beck said as he walked downstairs.

"Ok" I said.

I got my black purse from the closet and walked downstairs and locked the door before I got into the car where Beck was waiting on me.

Once we got to the doctor's office I signed in and sat next to Beck by a window.

"Jadelyn August West" A nurse said the same one from the other day.

Beck and I got up and walked in.

"You guys are here for another ultra sound?" She asked.

"Yes we are" Beck said.

"Okay well Jade lay on the bed" The nurse said and I did what I was told.

She put the gel on my stomach and got the thingy to move it around.

"Well guess what you guys?" The nurse asked.

"What!?" Beck spoke up.

"There's an explanation for the excessive morning sickness and your belly bump" She said.

"What is it?" I asked. I was starting to get worried is it something bad? What's going on?

"Your excepting….Twins" She said.

Beck immediately started jumping and cheering "I'm having twins!" He yelled as he kissed me, all this excitement was going through him.

I was happy too and smiling but, I think I did a bad job on showing it.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked as we got into the car.

"Nothing; why?" I asked.

"You don't look happy" He said.

"I am happy it's just, one baby is already enough to worry about now we got to worry for two now" I said.

* * *

Hey you guys what you think?

Please review! Thanks :D


	27. Chapter 27

**Jade's POV:**

I knew that one baby was a whole lot of responsibility, but now twins will be double the dippers, Baby wipes, bottles, clothes, cribs, etc. We are going to have a hard time with this, but I know we're going to make it through.

Cat came over as soon as I told her I got home.

"Who is it!?" Beck yelled when he heard the doorbell ring.

"It's me!" The redhead shouted.

Beck opened the door as soon as he knew it was Cat.

"How's the baby doing?" Cat questioned as she made her way to the living room where I was sitting on the couch.

"Babies" Beck corrected while Cat rubbed my stomach.

Cat turned around to look at Beck who was standing near the couch. She looked at Beck with those big eyes only Cat knows how to do.

"What!?" Cat finally questioned.

"I'm having twins" I said with a big smile on my face.

Cat immediately got up and starting jumping and screaming. "Oh, my gosh!" Cat yelled. Beck started his little parade again only this time with Cat. I couldn't stop laughing the both of them looked ridiculous.

"Have you guys thought of any names for the babies yet?" Cat finally questioned after the little parade both her and Beck just had.

Beck and I looked at each other. We really haven't talked about the names for the babies yet.

"No" I said.

"Oh phooey" Cat said.

"Don't worry Cat, I will tell you the names" I said to Cat.

"Yay" Cat said.

Later that night once Cat left me and Beck were lying on the bed.

"Do you have any baby names on your mind right now for our babies?" I asked Beck.

"No I really haven't thought about it yet" Beck answered. "Have you?" He said.

"No not really" I said.

"Plus we don't know the gender of the babies yet" Beck said.

"That's true" I said.

Beck and I decided to wait to name our kids. I hope this pregnancy won't be hard for me.

The next morning we got up early to go to school. I hate waking up early and hate going to school even more.

Even though it's been couple of months since I got back to school, there are still some people talking about me. I just hate the fact that there talking about me when they haven't looked at themselves first.

Cat hasn't stop poking me and bugging me about the babies. It's really getting on my nerves.

Class was boring it's the usual. It was finally time for lunch.

I went to the bathroom with Cat first.

"Can I touch the babies?" Cat questioned as we got in the bathroom.

"Shh" I told Cat as I pointed towards the bathroom.

"Oh right" Cat said.

We walked in the bathroom; I guess some people heard Cat because I could hear them whispering 'Slut' and 'whore'.

All the girls that were in the bathroom left giggling and laughing as they all walked out the bathroom.

Cat looked at me with a sad face.

"Don't worry Cat, It doesn't bother me at all" I said trying to help her make her feel better.

The truth was I did care what they were saying it hurt me in the inside but I tried not to show it on the outside so that it wouldn't make the ones I loved feel bad.

I've been wearing oversized shirts or sweatshirts. I try to avoid tight shirts, because you can tell I have a small bump.

Cat and I were in the bathroom for a while just talking and Cat wanting to see the babies.

Once we got out we went to the usual table we all sit at.

When we sat down there were people whispering the same things over and over again. Everybody probably knows now about me being pregnant.

"Is this the only reason she came back?" Someone said and others started laughing.

I couldn't help, but try to hide myself from everyone. I don't know why. This isn't the Jade West I know. Jade West is the one who stands up for herself and isn't scared of anyone or anybody.

"Why are people talking about you?" Andre said as he sat down next to me and Cat.

"Where's Beck" I questioned trying to avoid his question.

"I don't know, I think he got held up with Tori" Andre said.

"What?, Tori? Why is he with Tori?" I bombarded Andre with questions.

"Whoa chill a bit" He said.

"Don't tell me to chill, Where's Beck!?" I questioned.

"I don't know" He said.

I got up and left trying to find Beck.

I saw Beck and Tori it looks like they were fighting over something. I hid on one of the classrooms with the door open.

"What do you want Tori?" Beck questioned Tori.

"I want you" She said.

I knew it I just knew it, she can't hide the fact the she loves Beck.

"I don't want you Tori, I want Jade" Beck said.

"Why do you want her, while you can have me" She said.

The blood inside of me was boiling. Why would Tori say that?

I hate her so much.

I looked outside of the room and I saw Tori trying to kiss Beck.

The anger was to much to handle that's when I lost it.

* * *

Hey you guys please don't forget to review!

Tell me if you liked it or hated it. :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Jade's POV:**

I stormed out of the classroom and went towards Beck and Tori.

"Hey you, Get your hands of my fiancé!" I yelled as I angrily walked towards them.

"Jade" Beck said as he grabbed me so I wouldn't get close to Tori and rip her head off.

"Tori leave!" Beck told Tori. "Why should I, why won't you tell Jade that you prefer me over her" Tori said with a smirk forming on her face.

"I don't prefer you Tori, I will always choose Jade" Beck said. "Yea right.I'll leave only because you asked me too" Tori said. With that Tori got her bag from the floor, flipped her 'perfect' hair in the air and stomped off.

That still didn't help the fact that Tori wanted to kiss Beck. She will do it again until she gets what she wants I know it.

"You calmed down now?" Beck questioned me as he was holding me tightly to control myself.

"No!" I said as I tried to fight my way out of Beck's arms. "Let me go! I need to rip her head off!" I yelled.

"Jade!" Beck yelled even louder than I did, which got me a little scared, but I didn't want to show it.

"What!" I yelled back probably as loud as he did.

"Calm down; remember about the babies. You getting mad will put yourself and the babies in danger, do you want that?" Beck whispered/yelled into my ear.

I thought for a second. "No" I said with an innocent whisper. "You sure you're better now?" Beck asked.

"I would be if Tori didn't go to this school anymore" I said. Beck looked at me in the eyes and smiled. "I know you would be" He said with a kiss.

"Just promise me one thing" Beck said as our lips separated.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Please don't get into any more problems with Tori." Beck said. He looked at me with those puppy eyes only he knows will make me melt. I look away and say "No promises now lets go get some coffee" As I grabbed Beck's arm and we walked off.

_**5 weeks later:**_

Gosh. This pregnancy is getting harder and harder to try to hide. Half of the school probably knows by now. They just think its rumors going around.

I haven't gotten into a physical fight with Vega yet, but there has been A LOT of verbal ones. The most recent one was yesterday; it was about the same old same old.

I've also been having really bad mood swings with everyone including Beck. We've gone a couple of days almost a week without talking now.

I was deep into thought when Cat came.

"Hi jade!" Cat said. I continue to put my stuff into my locker. "Jadey!" Cat tugged on my arm. "Huh" I said.

"Are you and Beck still not talking?" Cat questioned. I looked down and took a deep sigh.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just apologize" Cat said as she threw her little arms in the air like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Why should I?" I asked. "To make things better duh" Cat said. "Apologize won't make things better." I say as I close my locker.

I turn around to start walking to class when Beck walks in. "There he is now!" Cat yelled and everyone and I mean everyone heard her.

I roll my eyes and continue walking to class.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I heard Cat call out my name. I look up and then I see Jade walking away. I know Cat is trying to make things better between us, but it's better to give Jade time.

"What's wrong Cat?" I questioned her as I walked up to her.

"Nothing" Cat said as she looked down. I put my hand on her chin and lifted her head. "Tell me what's wrong" I told Cat.

"You and Jade" Cat said. It looked like she wanted to cry.

I moved my hand through my hair. "I know Cat" I said. "Why can't you guys just make up already?" Cat asked with a hopeful smile that I might say yes.

"I'll try I promise" I said.

"Kk" Cat said and skipped off happy.

I also hope things will get better between us. The only one who isn't cooperating is jade. Besides the situation with me and jade, we're doing well. We still live in jade's house, I got a job at night, and jade…she's doing well too.

I walk into class and I see jade siting in her usual seat. "Jade" I said. She lifted her head from a thought. She looked at me then looked back down. I locked the door from the classroom so that no one could walk in

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

"We're going to settle this, I hate not being able to talk to you in the mornings, I miss your kisses, I miss your voice in the mornings, I just miss you everything that has to do with you." I said. I could feel my face turning red and had the urge to cry.

"I miss you too so much I sometimes cry myself to sleep, I try to avoid you so I won't look at you in the eyes and cry right in front of you and everyone around. Tori have taken advantage of this time and I see it you may not but I do. I makes me so mad that I can feel my blood boil" Jade said as a tear went down her check.

"No don't cry" I said as I wiped her tear drop from her check. "I just can't hold all this inside anymore" Jade said. "But I still can't forgive you" Jade said.

"Nothing happened that night between me and her" I said in a little yell. "Then why did I receive a picture of you and Tori kissing and in bed together?" Jade questioned in a yell.

"Wait what?" I questioned. "Instead of cheating on me and sleeping with other people you should've asked me to break off the wedding!" Jade was literally yelling.

There were people knocking and banging on the door now. I close the curtains so that no one could see us.

"That didn't happen!" I said.

"Then why did I receive pictures?" Jade questioned madly.

"Who was it from then?" I questioned.

"That doesn't matter" Jade said as she unlocked the door and stormed off letting the mob of kids outside in the classroom.


End file.
